


Being Around You

by respira_mia



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/pseuds/respira_mia
Summary: Carole has always loved Tuesday, she realises. But does Tuesday feel the same way?
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Being Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy anniversary, June!! I wrote this for you <3

She felt complete when she met her.

There was just… something about Tuesday that made her feel whole. Maybe it was the music they created together, maybe it was the thrill of the chase as they introduced themselves, maybe it was just her gentle nature. If you’d have asked Carole, she wouldn’t be able to give an honest answer - because she didn’t know why she’d felt so compelled to take in a stranger she’d barely even met.

Sometimes music is funny like that; it just does things - magical, wonderful things - without us even realising.

* * *

Did Tuesday even reciprocate her feelings? Well, there was no way to tell, really. Tuesday was sweet, caring and considerate towards Carole, but… she was kind to everyone. Carole would have liked to believe that  _ her _ version of Tuesday’s kindness was gentler, more curated to be something  _ more _ than just platonic feelings, but… Carole wouldn’t exactly describe herself as an optimist, so she could never be sure. So she would spend her days waiting and wishing for a sign, one she could recognise, to come, but the small, doubtful voice in the back of her mind told her it never would.

And she almost believed it.

That is, until the day Tuesday mustered up enough courage to give her a neatly handwritten letter confessing how she felt and a kiss on the cheek.

Now Carole tunes out the voice in the back of her mind. She trusts in the girl she knows she loves.

She feels complete when she’s with her.


End file.
